The Scary Sequel
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Sequel to "Ozian Zombie Attack" This time with more mystery, humor, and horror. What would happen is there were and it wasn't "you-know-who" this time.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HUMOR AND HORROR HAS BEGUN ONCE AGAIN! THANKS TO THEWICKEDRAE! I APPRECIATE THE HELP! FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME! ANYWAYS, THIS IS IT! **

Chapter 1

(Months later)

Professor: CLASS DISMISSED!

(Everyone packs their things and left)

Professor: Master Fiyero, can you come over for a second?

Fiyero: (comes over) yes Professor?

Professor: The film you made earlier this year, it has wonderful ratings. I just found out from the emerald city, and they loved it!

Fiyero: Indeed they did.

Professor: Which is why I'm giving you an assignment?

Fiyero: What assignment?

Professor: They wanted the sequel to your film!

Fiyero: Oh! Terrif-A WHAT?!

Professor: A sequel, on the film you made. They want more.

Fiyero: But Professor, I don't know how!

Professor: Think of something! Be creative! I'll give you 1 month to do it. Off you go!

(20 minutes later)

(At Olipeno connected next to Ozbucks **((Parodizing Chipotle and Starbucks))**

Elphaba: (stops eating her bowl) They want a what?

Fiyero: Yeah! They wanted a sequel! They said it's brilliant!

Boq: And it is! I heard it's the best film of the year.

Fiyero: But there's only one problem…I don't know how to make one.

Elphaba: Yes you do! You just record on your camera and that's it! Problem solved. (continues eating) Needs more Ozamole.

Fiyero: I mean the storyline Fae. I don't have a storyline. They want more horror, zombies, and mystery. But I don't know where to find one…

Elphaba: Just find it! We'll find an idea...

Fiyero: Fine. (Looks at his wrapper and realizes he ate already) Seconds?

Elphaba: You're buying!(gets up)

Boq: Yes. With Olipeno sauce this time!

(After lunch)

Fiyero: Boq? Where's your camera?

Boq: You are not wasting my film!

Fiyero: Look. I promise.

Boq: Use you're other ones!

Fiyero: No. I dropped one and broke. I left another in the forest and it's gone. And I dropped another accidently in suicide canal.

Boq: ….Fine….

Fiyero: (Takes camera) This is it. (puts non used tape in and turns camera on and presses record button)

(Static)

**The beginning! If anyone like this! Review if you want me to continue! And all of this isn't mine. Don't own it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I was thinking of getting more ideas while you read and review!**

(Static)

Fiyero: Hey guys! What's up! This is Fiyero Tigular! You may know me as the hot prince! And the person who was chased by fan girls. Anyways, welcome to my sequel!

Boq: (comes over)

Fiyero: Boq? What are you-

Boq: Trying to make sure you don't waste any film.

Fiyero: Dude. I'm not ok. (to camera) This is Boq. My roommate and best friend.

Boq: You used the same introduction of me from last time.

Fiyero: Dude. I can't think of anything that describes you ok? Anyways, the last time I made this tape, there was a zombie prank. Played by you-know-who Avaric.

Boq: Yes. That (beep)

Fiyero: So…Let's get started

(Static).

Fiyero: Ok. (tells a group of teens) the reason why you're here. I want you to play the parts in my movie..

Kid: Will there be sandwiches?

Fiyero: …..no

Others: (leave)

Fiyero: Awww c'mon. (looks at the cam) DUDE!

Boq: Sorry. I forgot to press the button.

Fiyero: (sighs and sits down) I give up.

(Knock Knock)

Fiyero: Oh. Someone's at the door.

Boq: Is it a zombie? (pretends to be scared)

Fiyero: No. It's Elphaba. She left her work here again. (opens the door) Oh. It's just Madame Morrible.

MM: Good Afternoon Master Tiggular. I just got news. An hour ago, one of the students who live in this floor has recently been killed…

Fiyero and Boq: (looked at each other)

(Static)

**I know. Please give me more ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and Review, and be sure to PM me for ideas!**

Fiyero: Killed?

MM: Yes, I just found out.

Boq: Oh no. Not my Galinda!

MM: No…Master Boq…This is the boys dorm.

Boq: Oh.

Fiyero: Then who?

MM: It's someone. I forgot his name.

Fiyero: How did he get killed?

MM: I'm not sure. Probably a bear attack, or something, I saw ripped clothes, and cuts. If you excuse me, I'll be going back to my office. (leaves)

Boq: Dude….

Fiyero: Bear attack?

Boq: There aren't any bears in the woods…

Fiyero: Then what?

Boq: Maybe he got killed by…..(gulps) zombie….

Fiyero: Look…Maybe he just stabbed with a knife. But Boq, do you know who?

Boq: Well….I haven't seen Avaric in classes today. I invited him for lunch, but he's not there. He might be dead.

Fiyero: Look…Let's not jump to conclusion yet. Morrible said this floor right?

Boq: Yes…

Fiyero: And Avaric lives on this floor.

Boq: Yes…

Fiyero: Then let's go to his dorm and see if he's there.

Boq: Ok…

(Static)

Fiyero: (knocks on the door) Avaric! Avaric! Open up!

Boq: He's not there.


	4. Chapter 4

Crope: (comes over) You're looking for Avaric?

Fiyero and Boq: (nods)

Crope: Oh. He went away. I'm not sure when he'll be back…

Fiyero: Oh…Where…

Crope: He went to a championship in the emerald city.

Fiyero: I thought he is…Dead…

Crope: You mean Xavior? He is the one who died.

Fiyero: Xavior? You mean Xavior Openus? My lab partner?

Crope: Yeah. Sorry for your loss… (leaves)

Fiyero: (beep) it. Now I have to do the project myself…

Boq: Ok…..Mystery solved.

Fiyero: But Boq? How did he get killed?

Boq: Probably like you said… He just got stabbed with a knife.

Fiyero: Yeah, but who killed him…

Boq: uhhhh…

(Static)

Fiyero: (ran to Crope) Crope! Crope! Do you know who killed him?

Crope: No…

Fiyero: Is there a knife? A gun? Or something?

Crope: Actually Morrible came over early and told us about that. Xavior is my friend. Actually _very close _friend. (raises eyebrows) And Morrible showed off the weapon.

Fiyero: What weapon?

Crope: I don't know what it is. And Morrible doesn't know who killed him.

Fiyero: Is it in her office?

Crope: I don't know! If you exuse me, I'm late for bio! (leaves)

Fiyero: Fine. (to Boq) Let's go to Morrible?

Boq: Whatever. It's gonna be dark soon.

Fiyero: I know.

(Static)

Fiyero: Morrible? (knocks on the door)

Morrible: Yes?

Fiyero: I want to talk to you. Do you have the weapon that killed Xavior?

Morrible: Yes. But it's extremely dangerous.

Fiyero: I know.

Morrible: (looks at her watch) Oh. I have to go to the meeting. No monkey business. (leaves)

Fiyero: (watches her leave) O…k. WHERE'S THE OZDAMN (BEEPING) WEAPON!?

Boq: I don't know…

Fiyero: (looks for it)

(As he looks the secret door which is behind a shelf)

Fiyero: I think I found it! (takes weapon out with blood on it)

Boq: That's it! That's the one.

Fiyero: It said it belongs to "Gale force" which is in the emerald city.

Boq: Let's go give it back.

Fiyero: Look at this. (looks in the door) Cool!

Boq: Dude. We're gonna get in trouble.

Fiyero: This is cool! We should get Glinda and Elphaba!

Boq: Yes and No. Actually, yes to Glinda.

Fiyero: Let's go!

(Static)

**I'm getting an idea working out. Give me more ideas! Review!**


End file.
